


Growth

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, Fabble (250 words)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess pursues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [soundfilledlife](http://soundfilledlife.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

These feelings were new for Ahim.

She had been taught the proper etiquette of courtship. It was becoming of her station, knowing how to properly receive visitors that vied for her hand marriage.

But this was different.

Fusty Princes from distant worlds were all the same, highly bred. She had, as a Princess, hand-chosen each of her servants and treated none of them as lesser beings. She had been mocked for that. She was quite sure if the Princes who had courted her had been caught in the rain, they might well drown for their arrogance.

Luka was different.

Luka was proud, but not overly so. She simply knew what she wanted, and was unashamed to reach out and take it. Luka was a thief, a pirate, and if Ahim was still a Princess, she would be ostracized for lusting after Luka.

But she was no longer a Princess, and so it came time to learn how to court in the pirate way.

She watched the boys. She had always been good at that.

She watched Don lecture Joe and Marvelous about their eating habits. She watched Joe protecting Don and Marvelous. She watched Marvelous' affectionate touches to Don and Joe.

She learned.

She fed Luka well. She treated her wounds, and polished her gems. She scolded her for being reckless.

Luka didn't notice. She was as bad as the boys. So Ahim took out the stops, and cornered her in the crows nest for a kiss, instead.

That worked.


End file.
